Party Trouble
by Angel Raye
Summary: Gloria, Annika, Faith and Hope liven things up at a boring palace party. Told in points of view.


Hi Everyone! Here is another one. This takes place during the "Our Daughters" series. In other words this is before the girls become Chibi Scouts. This is one of the scenes from Hope and Faith's story. It is the trick that they helped Gloria and Annika play at a party. If you have read the series you will know what is going on. It will be told in points of view from each of the four girls. If you would like more points of views from the "Our Daughters" series then either review the story telling me which scene you would like or e-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Check out my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I own all of the Chibi Scouts except for Rini.  
  
Party Trouble  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Gloria's POV  
I was not looking forward to going to another boring palace party. It had been a fun day. Annika and I had gone swimming with our parents in the palace pool. We were having a ball but then our parents told us it was time to get ready for the party. It was both the queen and Rini's birthday today. Since Rini was turning fourteen there was going to be nothing for the kids to do. I protested loudly but Mom told me to get out of the pool or get a spanking.  
So here I am at this dumb party in my princess gown. I am not even allowed to get anything to drink or eat without one of my parents because Annika and I got into some wine a couple of years ago and got really sick from it. However I came prepared to liven things up a bit.  
"This is so boring," Annika whined to me. She fiddled with the lavender hair ribbon Aunt Raye had put into her hair.   
"It is boring," grumbled Faith whom hated wearing her princess dress even more than I hated wearing mine.   
"If only there was a way we could have some fun,' groaned Hope. Unlike her sister she loved wearing her princess dress.  
"I have an idea on how to have some fun," I whispered.   
"Good I knew you would," Faith giggled. "What is it?"  
I held up some safety pins I had snuck in with me. "We go under the tables and pin the table cloth to people's clothes," I hissed. "Can you imagine the fun when people start moving."  
"I don't know," Annika mumbled. "We could get into a lot of trouble."  
"Oh come on," I coaxed. "It's just a harmless joke."  
"I love it," Faith exclaimed. "Count me in."  
"Me too," giggled Hope.  
"All right," Annika finally agreed. I gave each of them a safety pin and we chose a table to crawl under. I eased my way over the end and peeked under it. I spotted a woman I did not know wearing a long evening gown. She was so close to the tablecloth she was almost touching it. I carefully pinned the tablecloth and dress together. I looked over at the other three and saw that they had done the same thing. Quickly we all scooted out and ran over to our meeting place. We watched the people around the table closely.  
"I wish I had a video camera with me," giggled Faith. "This is going to be so funny."  
"We just need someone to move now," Hope added.  
"Come on," I hissed. "Someone move."  
Right after I said that a couple of the people whose dresses were pinned to the table began to walk away. The four of us watched as the tablecloth got pulled off and food and drinks went everywhere. People who were pinned to the tablecloth all fell down too. It was just too funny. We all burst out laughing.  
"Good one Gloria," Faith crowed. "This one is just funny."  
"It is," agreed Annika who was doubled over.  
"Gloria," shouted Mom coming over. "I know you had something to do with this."  
"Someone has to cause trouble," I pointed out. I saw the look on my mom's face and realized I had just made a big mistake saying that.  
"You are grounded for two weeks," Mom stated as she grabbed my arm and dragged me away. I heard Annika's high pitch wail behind me, which told me that Aunt Raye just got to her. I also heard Hope and Faith's parents yelling at them too. After that Mom and I left the room. She dragged me all the way up to our quarters. Once we got there she turned me around and swatted my behind three times. That's when I started wailing. "Can't you stay out of trouble just once," Mom shouted once she let me go.   
"It was just a joke," I moaned as I rubbed my sore behind.  
"It was not a funny joke," Mom told me. "It left a huge mess and it ruined the party. Not only that but you dragged Annika and the twins into this. Don't be too surprised if Annika is not allowed to play with you for a while."  
"It was funny," I snapped but Mom turned me around and swatted me again.  
"It was not funny," she yelled. "Tomorrow you will write a note of apology to the king, queen and Rini. You are restricted to quarters for two weeks and there will be no television, radio or video games during that time. Maybe you will spend your time thinking about why what you did was wrong."  
"Not fair," I wailed. Being restricted to quarters was bad enough but to lose everything else was worse.  
"I could make it three weeks," Mom shot at me so I decided not to protest any more. "By the way," Mom said. "You will be cleaning that ball room tomorrow until it shines."  
"Bummer," I grumbled. After that Mom got me ready for bed. After she kissed me goodnight and left the room I lay there thinking about the joke. Then I thought about the punishments I got. Oh well it was worth it.  
  
Annika's POV  
"Now what are the rules," Mama asked me as we got ready to go.  
"Be on my best behavior and remember my manners," I recited. Mama always had me say this before we went to parties.  
"And what else," Mama pressed.  
"Don't get anything to eat or drink without you or Daddy," I rolled my eyes while I said it.  
"Good girl," Mama kissed me on the forehead. Daddy came in wearing his tuxedo and the three of us headed down to the ballroom for another boring party. I did not want to go but Mama tells me since I am a princess of Mars I have to be there. It was both the queen and Rini's birthday. I love Rini but since she was fourteen her party was not going to be a kid's party. Oh well at least my friends would be there.  
I found Gloria as soon as I got there. Mama gave me a hug and kiss and I ran over to Gloria. We talked for a while but there was nothing to do.  
"This is so boring," I whined. By now Faith and Hope had come to join us. I could tell by the look on their faces that they were bored too. The two of them commented on how bored they were. Then Gloria announced she had a plan to make things more fun. That captured our interest right away.  
Gloria pulled out some safety pins. "We go under the tables and pin the tablecloth to people's clothes," she giggled. "Can you imagine what will happen once they start moving?"  
Faith and Hope immediately wanted to do it but I was a bit hesitant. After all we could get into a lot of trouble. Unlike the other three I had never been spanked but Mama was very strict and I knew I would be punished. However, as always I gave in. I got a safety pin and the three of us went under a table. I crawled around looking for someone who was standing close enough to the table so I would not be noticed. I got to a woman who was wearing a dress that trailed on the floor. "Perfect," I thought so I reached over and pinned it to the tablecloth. I quickly got out and met the other three. Faith mentioned something about wishing she had a video camera. I just glanced over at my mama and saw she was talking to Aunt Amy and Aunt Serenity.   
"Come on move," Gloria hissed. We watched and a couple of the people began to move. The tablecloth came off with all the food and drinks on it. People started falling over. I could not help myself. It was so funny. I was laughing very hard.  
"Gloria," shouted Aunt Mina coming over. "I know you had something to do with this."  
"Someone has to cause trouble," Gloria said. She was dragged away by her mother. I was still laughing until I heard a voice behind me.  
"Annika," Mama's angry voice said.  
I turned around and saw Mama standing there looking very angry. Immediately my laughing became crying.  
"I'm sorry," I wailed. "It was just a joke."  
"Not a very funny one," Mama snapped as she pointed to a chair that was off to the side. "You may sit in that chair over there until the party is over. I have told you dozens of times not to do something wrong just because someone else wants you too. We will discuss the rest of your punishment when we get back to our quarters."   
Still crying I went over to the chair. Mama followed me. "I am very disappointed in you Annika Raye Hino," she told me. I knew when she used my full name like that I was in big trouble. "You know better than that. I do not want you getting up from this chair until it is time to go. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Ma'am," I choked as I sat down. I saw that Hope and Faith also got put into chairs. I just sat there and continued to cry. I know I am a crybaby but I can't help it. Someone in blue stopped in front of me. I looked up and saw Aunt Amy standing over me.  
"Here," she handed me a handkerchief. "Dry your eyes and calm down. What you did was wrong and crying is not going to solve anything."  
I took the handkerchief from Aunt Amy and wiped my eyes. "Mama's mad at me," I choked.  
"Of course she is mad at you," Aunt Amy replied. "But she still loves you and nothing will ever change that." She placed a hand on my head. "Just think about why you are here right now." She left to see to Ariel. Aunt Amy's words made me feel a little better but I was still upset at being in trouble.   
The party went on and it was even more boring sitting in the chair without anyone to talk to. I watched Ariel as she fell asleep on the couch. "Maybe we should have just played a joke where she would fall asleep in her food," I thought as Aunt Amy went over and picked her up. "It would not have caused much trouble."  
"Let's go," Mama and Daddy appeared in front of me. I began crying again.   
"Turn off the waterworks," Mama ordered. I wiped my eyes and kept sniffling. I followed Mama and Daddy back to our quarters. Once we got there Mama pointed to my room. "Go and get ready for bed," she ordered. "Then come back in here so we can discuss your punishment." I went to my room and moved as slowly as possible at getting changed into my pajamas.  
"Hurry up in there," Daddy yelled. I grabbed my slippers and ran out into the living room. Mama pointed to the couch and I sat down.  
"What have you got to say for yourself young lady," Daddy asked.  
"I'm sorry,' I began to cry again. Mama handed me some tissues. "We were bored and we just wanted to have some fun. It was only a joke."  
"Well it was a joke that caused a lot of trouble," Mama told me. "Tomorrow you and the other three will be spending your Saturday cleaning the ballroom."  
I groaned quietly. The ballroom was a huge room and I knew it would take forever to clean it. I also knew this was not going to be my only punishment and I was right. Mama and Daddy took away every privilege for the next two weeks and I had to write a note of apology to the king, queen and Rini for messing up their party. I did not protest. If I did then another week would have been added.  
"Go and give Daddy a kiss goodnight," Mama ordered. I did as she said and then followed her into my room. I was still crying as she tucked me into bed. I hated it when Mama was mad at me. "Calm down Sweetheart," Mama said wiping my eyes with some more tissues.  
"I am so sorry Mama,' I wailed loudly. "I am so sorry."  
"I know you are," Mama pulled me into her arms and held me. "I just want you to stay out of trouble. If you know something is wrong you should not do it."  
"I know Mama," I sobbed. I just wish she understood that it was hard for me to refuse.  
Mama tucked me back in. She kissed me on the forehead, "Goodnight Sweetheart. I love you."  
"I love you too Mama," I replied as she left the room. I lay there thinking about the joke we had played. It was funny but was it worth the punishments I got? No it wasn't.  
  
Faith's POV  
Haruka Papa and Michiru Mama had told us both to stay out of trouble that evening. I did not want to go to this dumb party. I hated wearing dresses and this stupid princess dress was the worst. Haruka Papa got to wear a tuxedo. I did not understand why I couldn't. Both Hope and I were counting on Gloria to stir things up. She did not disappoint us. Along with Annika we listened to her plan.  
Gloria pulled out some safety pins. "We go under the tables and pin the tablecloth to people's clothes," she giggled. "Can you imagine what will happen once they start moving?"  
Annika was a little hesitant to do it but Hope and I loved the idea. We both completely forgot what Haruka Papa and Michiru Mama told us before the party. This joke was going to be great.  
"Let's go," Gloria hissed and the three of us followed her to a table. She and Annika crawled under it. Hope began to hitch her dress up so it wouldn't get dirty.  
"Oh come on Hope," I groaned. "The floor is clean."  
"I know," Hope replied. "But unlike you I like my dresses."  
I roll my eyes. My sister was so prissy. "Let's go," I hissed and I crawled underneath the table. I crawled over to the edge and found a woman I did not know standing close by. I figured she was probably some important socialite attending this party. I reached under and gently pinned her dress to the tablecloth. Then I quickly got out and ran over to join the other three. We watched very closely. A thought came to me. "I wish I had a video camera," I giggled. "This is going to be too funny."  
Hope agreed with me. Gloria hissed for someone to move. In a few minutes someone did move. I watched in delight as food and drinks went crashing onto the floor and people fell over. The four of us burst out laughing. This was probably one of the funniest things we had ever seen.   
"Gloria," shouted Aunt Mina coming over. "I know you had something to do with this."  
"Someone has to cause trouble," Gloria said. We watched as Aunt Mina dragged Gloria away.  
"Annika," Aunt Raye said sternly. Annika immediately started crying.  
"I'm sorry," she cried. "It was just a joke."  
"Not a very funny one," Aunt Raye snapped at her as she pointed to a chair that was off to the side. "You may sit in that chair over there until the party is over. I have told you dozens of times not to do something wrong just because someone else wants you too. We will discuss the rest of your punishment when we get back to our quarters."   
Annika headed over to the chair crying with Aunt Raye following her.  
Haruka Papa and Michiru Mama came over. "What did we tell you both tonight," asked Haruka Papa angrily.  
"Not to do what Gloria does," I grumbled.  
"But we did anyway," said Hope in an ashamed voice.  
"There is a chair for each of you to sit in until the party is over," said Michiru Mama. "Go now and when this is over we will talk about the rest of your punishment."  
Hope and I both went over and sat down. Annika was still wailing like a banshee in her chair. Aunt Amy had gone over to talk to her once. I was even more bored than usual. Hope being the good twin sat very still in her chair. If I did not know any better I would have thought she was not even breathing. I badly wanted to get up but I knew I would be in even bigger trouble if I did. I knew we were in for a spanking. I only hoped it would be Michiru Mama giving it. Her hands were smaller and did not hurt as much.  
After what seemed like forever the party was finally over. Annika left first with both of her parents still crying. I wonder where she got all of those tears. If there were ever a fire I would get her to put it out. Haruka Papa and Michiru Mama came over to us. "Let's go," Michiru Mama stated. We both got out of our chairs and followed them back to our quarters. Neither one of us said a word. Once we got back we were told to put on our pajamas. Hope still would not talk. She was more easily scared than I was. I wondered what she was thinking. Once we got changed we went into the living room. Haruka Papa and Michiru Mama were sitting there waiting for us.  
"Come here Hope," Haruka Papa ordered. Hope went over. I realized who was going to giving the spankings. Haruka Papa lay Hope across her knee and swatted her several times. Hope immediately started screaming. She was put down and Michiru Mama sat her down on the couch.   
"Your turn," Haruka Papa told me. I went over and Haruka Papa lay me across her knee. I felt the swats but unlike Hope I did not cry. I only gritted my teeth and took it. Of course I had received more spankings than Hope did so I was more used to it. I went to join Hope on the couch.  
"What you did tonight was wrong," Michiru Mama stated angrily. "We told you not to do what Gloria does but you did it anyway."  
"So you two are not only going to be punished for the trick you helped pull but for disobeying us too," Haruka Papa added.  
"Aren't the spankings punishment enough," I asked.  
"That was for disobeying us," Michiru Mama informed us. "Now as for the joke..."  
Hope and I were grounded for two weeks. I was not allowed to play baseball with my team during that time and Hope would not be allowed to go to her art class. We also were not allowed to leave our quarters except for school and dinner in the dining hall. "This bites," I muttered to myself. I was not to happy either when I was told that Hope, Annika, Gloria and I would be cleaning up the ballroom the next day. That would be pain.  
"Go to bed," Haruka Papa ordered. "Tomorrow you two will each be writing a letter of apology to the king, queen and Rini."  
"We'll be in to kiss you goodnight in a minute," Michiru Mama added.  
"Just wait until I get my hands on Gloria," I grumbled to Hope as I climbed into bed. "Her and her dumb ideas."  
"We did not have to do it," Hope reminded me and I knew she was right. I made a promise to myself that next time Gloria had a big joke like that planned she would have to find some other sucker to help her out because I was not going to.  
  
Hope's POV  
As much as I love wearing my princess gown I hated these parties. Michiru Mama always told me it would get better when I got older but for now I just had to put up with it. I was so bored that I could have just lain down on the floor and go to sleep. So when Gloria told me, Faith and Annika about the trick she wanted to play I was all for it. Like Faith I had completely forgotten what Haruka Papa and Michiru Mama told us. I just wanted to have some fun. I took the safety pin from Gloria and followed the other three over to the table. I was afraid to get my dress dirty so I gathered it around my knees.  
"Oh come on Hope," Faith groaned. "The floor is clean."  
"I know," I replied. "But unlike you I like my dresses." My sister was such a tomboy. I did not understand why she hated wearing dresses so much. I loved them. I crawled around under the table trying to find someone close enough to pin. I found one woman and I reached under the tablecloth to grab her gown. She moved and I quickly pulled my hand away. Holding my breath I sat very still. When I decided I wasn't caught I reached under again this time I was able to pin her gown to the table cloth. The other three had already left so I crawled out and ran over to where they were standing. We watched very closely. Finally a couple of people moved. We watched as food and drinks went flying and people went falling. I laughed so hard my stomach hurt. This was one of the funniest things I had ever seen.  
"Gloria," shouted Aunt Mina coming over. "I know you had something to do with this."  
"Someone has to cause trouble," Gloria said. We watched as Aunt Mina dragged Gloria away.  
"Annika," Aunt Raye said sternly. Annika immediately started crying.  
"I'm sorry," she cried. "It was just a joke."  
"Not a very funny one," Aunt Raye snapped at her as she pointed to a chair that was off to the side. "You may sit in that chair over there until the party is over. I have told you dozens of times not to do something wrong just because someone else wants you too. We will discuss the rest of your punishment when we get back to our quarters."   
Annika headed over to the chair crying with Aunt Raye following her. I did not understand why she was carrying on. Unlike the rest of us she never got spanked.  
Haruka Papa and Michiru Mama came over. My stomach twisted up in knots when I saw how angry they looked. I immediately wished I had not chosen to take part in this. "What did we tell you both tonight," asked Haruka Papa angrily.  
"Not to do what Gloria does," Faith grumbled.  
"But we did anyway," I mumbled in an ashamed voice.  
"There is a chair for each of you to sit in until the party is over," said Michiru Mama. "Go now and when this is over we will talk about the rest of your punishment."  
I sighed and followed my sister over to the two chairs. I did not dare move. I listened to Annika's siren like crying and wished she would shut up. Gloria was gone which meant Aunt Mina had taken her back to their quarters. I watched as Aunt Amy came over to get Annika to stop crying. She did not stop but she did quiet down thank goodness. I saw Maggie and Daisy looking at us and whispering. It did not take a genius to know they were talking about us. I looked over at Madelyn dancing with her parents. Finally I watched as Ariel go over to one of the couches. She lay down and went to sleep. Aunt Amy went over, picked her up and carried her out. The time went by very slowly. Finally the party was over. Annika's parents got her first and she turned on that siren as soon as they came over to her. Haruka Papa and Michiru Mama came over to us. "Let's go," Michiru Mama told us. Faith and I got down and followed. I was starting to get really nervous. What was going to happen once we got back to our quarters? Faith usually got into more trouble than I did so she did not look nervous at all. As soon as we got back Faith and I were sent to get ready for bed. The whole time I was thinking how much trouble we were in. Once we got back into the living room I realized how much trouble I was in when I got placed on Haruka Papa's knee and spanked. I started crying at the first swat. Faith did not cry at all. We were both sitting on the couch to hear the rest. "What you did tonight was wrong," Michiru Mama stated angrily. "We told you not to do what Gloria does but you did it anyway."  
"So you two are not only going to be punished for the trick you helped pull but for disobeying us too," Haruka Papa added.  
"Aren't the spankings punishment enough," Faith asked.  
"Idiot," I thought to myself.  
"That was for disobeying us," Michiru Mama informed us. "Now as for the joke..."  
We were both grounded for two weeks. I was upset when I found out that I would not be allowed to go to my art class for two weeks. I wondered if Annika would also be unable to go. Faith was not going to be allowed to play baseball either. We also were not allowed to leave our quarters except for school and dinner in the dining hall.   
"There is something else," Haruka Papa told us. I looked at her wondering what else there was. "The four of you will be cleaning the ballroom from top to bottom tomorrow."  
"That will take all day," I protested but the angry look both my parents gave me shut me back up.  
"Go to bed," Haruka Papa ordered. "Tomorrow you two will each be writing a letter of apology to the king, queen and Rini."  
"We'll be in to kiss you goodnight in a minute," Michiru Mama added. I headed to our room with Faith right behind me.  
"Just wait until I get my hands on Gloria," Faith grumbled to me as she climbed into her bed. "Her and her dumb ideas."  
"We did not have to do it," I quietly reminded her. I climbed into bed. Michiru Mama and Haruka Papa came in and kissed us goodnight. I became Annika and started crying. "I am so sorry," I cried.  
"We know you are," Michiru Mama smoothed my hair back. "We are very disappointed in you but we still love both of you very much."  
"That's right," Haruka Papa said as she put an arm around Faith. "And we always will."  
"We won't go along with anymore of Gloria's jokes," I promised.  
"See that you don't," Michiru Mama replied as she kissed me goodnight. She and Haruka Papa left our room and lay in bed quietly promising myself that I would not let Gloria get me to take part in one of her dumb jokes again.  



End file.
